


The Amanda Anderson Collection: Breaking the Bank

by aguyofmanythings



Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [1]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Retelling, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Amanda Anderson, the trans girl from Harvey Street, is low on cash... so it's time to get some.Amanda Anderson © LoudHarveyLeftyHarvey Girls Forever! © DreamWorksThe Henry Stickmin Collection © PuffballsUnited, Innersloth
Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063844
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! There is some swearing in this. Don't like? Don't read!

Amanda Anderson stood by the wall of West Mesa Bank. She hated how it had come to this, but she had run out of options.

Life had grown extremely difficult for her lately. It had only been three weeks after she was accepted by the Harvey Girls that both her parents were killed by a drunk driver, and the local authorities swiftly whisked her off to a nearby orphanage. Now after something that devastating you would hope that someone would take her in to fill the void her parents left, but alas, this is a cruel world, and that someone never came. Not only that, but a good number of the children at that orphanage turned out to be less than accepting of her identity as trans.

Upon turning 18 she was kicked out of the orphanage, having reached the age of adulthood. She found her old home abandoned and was able to eke out a meager existence, working at a small restaurant for money. But her troubles didn’t end there, and not four weeks after she started working there the restaurant went bankrupt. Amanda knew now that she did not have much money left, and without money she couldn’t get food, so she decided to search for cash.

Her search had led her to West Mesa, to the west of Harvey Street, and its bank. She knew she would be considered a criminal for what she was about to do, but it was either that or starve.

“Okay, I’m here.” the trans girl muttered to herself. “Now I just need to break inside the vault. Perhaps I could reach into hammer space for something to use...” She reached into the hammer space behind her back and began searching around.

* * *

** What does Amanda pull out? **

[ Shovel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032490)

[ Explosives ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032556)

[ Teleporter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032622)

[ Laser ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032682)

[ Wrecking Ball ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032727)

[ Disguise ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032778)


	2. Shovel

Amanda felt something long, wooden and hard. Pulling it out of hammer space, she found a shovel with a wooden handle and a metal head.

“It’s a shovel… I guess I’m digging my way in.”

Amanda plunged the shovel into the sandy ground and threw a mass of soil to the side. Repeating this procedure, she had soon disappeared into the ground. Thirty seconds or so after she had started, she suddenly heard a THUNK noise.

“I think I hit something…”

Holding the shovel’s handle with her left hand, she pulled a lighter out with her right, activated it, and held it to the object she hit to check what it was.

It turned out to be a metal pipe marked with the white words, “GAS MAIN”.

** KA-BOOM! **

* * *

** FAIL **

** Never dig straight down. **

[ ** Go back ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032427)


	3. Explosives

All of a sudden something fell out of hammerspace and onto the ground near Amanda. She turned around, and she saw what appeared to be a variety of explosives, along with a detonator. “Guess I’m blowing my way in.”

It took her a few minutes to set up the detonator and explosives. She was now almost done; only one last stick of TNT needed to be placed. However, as she was setting it down, she accidentally disturbed a small round bomb, which rolled off the pile…

… and hit the detonator’s lever, pressing it down. Amanda’s eyes widened at seeing this.

“Shi-

** KA-BOOM! **

* * *

** FAIL **

** Handle with care. **

[ ** Go back ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032427)


	4. Teleporter

Amanda pulled out a small handheld device that looks like it came out of a sci-fi film. It had a green display panel, partitioned into three sections, with a red button in the centre, and an antenna with a gold receiver on top.

“What is this thing?” Amanda asked, puzzled. She turned it around and saw text on the back. She began to read:

_ Teleporter _

_ Car ran out of gas and you need to go somewhere? Just press the buttons on this thing and you’ll be there in a flash! _

_- Reviewed by Gadget Gabe (5/5)_

Amanda smiled slightly. “This makes things easier. I can use this thing to evade security! Although I don’t really know how to use it… Oh well, can’t hurt to try.”

She pressed the green display three times and then the centre red button. Amanda’s vision went white for a second, and then, she found herself inside the vault…

...albeit only half-way. Apparently she had been teleported into the wall, with her left arm and leg sticking into the bank and the rest of her body outside.

“Oh great.” she groaned. She pushed on the wall in an attempt to free herself, to no avail. “I’m stuck, aren’t I?”

* * *

** FAIL **

** It’s emergent technology. **

** I’m sure it will get better! **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032427) **


	5. Laser

Amanda felt something long and metal. She pulled it out to see she had retrieved a metal device with a point at the end and a button on top.

“What’s this?” she asked herself. Pressing the button, she saw a powerful laser shoot out of the device and bore into the sand. “Oh, it’s a laser… Perhaps I could use it to cut away the wall.”

Pointing the device at the base of the wall, she promptly began carving. She carefully carved out a hill-shaped section of wall, and then put the laser down, walking up to the wall to push it

However the wall suddenly began tilting back, and as Amanda was inspecting it, it fell down on her, squishing her.

* * *

** FAIL **

** Open Sesame. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032427) **


	6. Wrecking Ball

Amanda fished out a set of keys.

“...How are keys going to help me?”

She looked around, and suddenly spied a construction vehicle with a heavy wrecking ball in the distance. She smirked. “I’ve always wanted to give demolition a go…”

Hijacking the vehicle, she drove up to the bank, ready to demolish the wall. She grabbed the lever controlling the ball, ready to swing it…

...only to hear a whistle. She looked out of the passenger window, only to see one of the bank’s guards, who did not look impressed. “What are you doing here? Push off!” He pointed away from the bank with his thumb.

Amanda sighed annoyingly. “Fine…” She pulled the gear lever into reverse and began to back away from the bank.

* * *

** FAIL **

** There’s no construction scheduled for today. **

**[ Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172484/chapters/69032427) **


	7. Disguise

Amanda felt something rough, and pulled it out to see she had pulled out one of the bags the bank’s money was kept in, albeit empty.

Amanda thought about this. “Hmm… maybe I could disguise myself as a bag of money and sneak inside. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.”

After climbing into the bag, she waited to see one of the bank’s armoured vans in the distance before somehow tying the knot from the inside of the bag and lying down on the ground, motionless. The armoured van initially raced past, but Amanda thankfully heard a squeal of tires. Once the van had reversed to the bag, Winston Davis and his partner Ted McAdams got out and walked up to the bag.

“Huh?” asked Ted. “How did we lose one?”

“I think we should throw it in the back… Just to be safe?” Winston suggested.

Back at the bank itself, Chad Hansen and Philly Colin were guarding the entrance. Chad picked his nose and turned to his partner. “You ever... wonder why there’s a bank out here?”

Philly turned to his partner. “Mmwell… I think it’s supposed to be, like, more of a vault, y’know?”

“Ohh,” went Chad. “that makes sense.”

Chad and Philly turned back to the road as the gate at the entrance of the bank opened. The armoured van drove in and the gate closed behind it.

Inside the vault, Ted and Winston threw the bag in. The door was locked and the lights turned off. Although Amanda had suffered a few small bruises, it was nothing serious. She took this as her cue to emerge from the bag. She took a look around. Although it was dark in the vault, she could make out the outlines of money bags.

“I did it!” she whispered to herself.

She stood up and fistbumped the air in celebration…

...only for her fist to intersect a security laser, triggering the alarm.

BEEP!

“Shit!”

“Freeze!” barked Chad as Amanda put her hands up.

“Don’t move!” ordered Philly.

BEEP!

“Bravo Amanda…” Amanda thought to herself…

BEEP!

“You managed to screw up at the last second.”

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

* * *

** Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank: **

** Amanda’s Story Begins **

[ ** Go to the next episode ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208109/chapters/69123003)


End file.
